1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a color filter substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and a display panel using the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, liquid crystal display devices include a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image, a backlight assembly for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel, and a container for accommodating the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight assembly therein.
A vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display panel, in which a major axis of liquid crystal molecules is arranged to be perpendicular to a thin film transistor substrate and a color filter substrate while a magnetic field is not applied thereto, has been highlighted from among liquid crystal display panels due to its large contrast ratio and wide viewing angles. In order to realize a wide viewing angle, a cut pattern and a protrusion may be formed in an electrode. A wide viewing angle may be secured by forming a fringe field and uniformly distributing a direction in which liquid crystal inclines. A patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, in which a cut pattern is formed in an electrode, is recognized as wide viewing angle technology that may be replaced with an in plane switching (IPS) mode.